Grace
|Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = Vladia (sister) Hedge (brother) Guineas (brother) Mr. Guyur (father, deceased) Dr. Sciuridae (grandfather) |Row 7 title = First appearance |Row 7 info = }} Grace Sciuridae is a shape shifting human/uryuom/squirrel/lespuko hybrid that was created through genetic engineering to kill the prophesied creature who would be known as Damien. She originally came to Tedd seeking help for herself and her brothers, but would later hide from her old family with her new friends. In the Painted Black arc, she was forced to go back to her brothers and fight Damien, who killed himself when he realized that he wasn't the god he'd thought himself to be. She has been in a relationship with Tedd since the Relations chapter of the original El Goonish Shive introductory storyline. Because she spent most of her childhood either in a lab or held prisoner by Damien, she can be very naive. For instance, she used to have no idea why people can have such big problems with nudity, but a recent conversation with male Susan at the party has educated her on this point. She also only recently found out about World War II. Grace has had a pretty disturbing childhood, being held captive by Damien and witnessing him committing some pretty heinous acts including murder. As a result, she was haunted by nightmares for a long time. After she killed Damien, she was for a time afraid of her own powers and refused to change shape, but her brothers managed to convince her otherwise, at which time she also managed to resolve the nightmares. History Early Life Grace was designed by Project Lycanthrope from an uryuom, a lespuko, and a naturally strong human male, but Dr. Sciuridae replaced the human DNA with that of his dead daughter so he could be with her again. Later when Damien did come, she cowered in fear as he slaughtered the scientists. Escape and Meeting Tedd After reading about the first goo incident in the newspaper, Grace would choose to run away from the nest and see if Tedd could help her. When she arrived, she was welcomed in the home where she was quickly discovered by Tedd’s father, who allowed her to stay in order to protect her. The next day Sarah took her to the mall to get some new clothes. After the shopping trip, Sarah and Grace were attacked by a mugger, but Grace managed to stop him by shape shifting into a squirrel hybrid. She then collapsed, much to the shock of Sarah. Once she was brought home, it was assumed the shape shifting was Tedd’s fault, but his father corrected the accusation by revealing part of Grace’s history. She would go on to fall in love with Tedd due to his kindness to her. During the events of the martial arts dojo, Tedd and Grace began experimenting on a way to stop her brothers if they were to attack. They planned to use Tedd’s TF gun to change her brothers into less threatening forms, but this was proved pointless when they discovered that Grace (and therefore her brothers) could still change into their original forms if they focused hard enough. It was at this time that Grace acquired her cat and Jeremy forms. That night Grace was plagued by nightmares and needed Tedd to comfort her through the night. When Elliot was transformed into a girl during the Sister story arc, it was Grace who suggested that Tedd and Elliot use the Dewitchery Diamond to undo the V5 effects, while she stayed behind. While she was waiting she discovered that her shape shifting now affected her mass, and she met Sensei Greg (who was guarding her) as well as Beta Tedd (who warned her from his own dimension of Lord Tedd). The next day while Tedd and Elliot where trying to get home, Grace went to Moperville North with Greg to try and stop Ellen. During the Omega Goo attack, Grace could not decide which form to assume, and accidently activated her legion form. Night Out After the events of Sister, grace would go the Elliot and Ellen’s house in her newly created Clare form and invite Ellen to be her playmate. Later using the same technology she and Tedd would switch bodies right before Sarah and Elliot took them to the movies, when she was about to go the washroom, Tedd told her to change back while using the washroom, however since he did this in Uryomoco, it added more mystery to her character. While in the washroom, Grace would meet and freak out Tony. The next day she would meet with William and Gillian who later reveal she had a level three form. Painted Black When Elliot was captured by Hedge, Grace wanted to go alone, but was alter convinced to bring Ellen and Nanase along on the rescue mission to the nest. Shortly after entering, she was knocked out and captured by Vlad, when she woke up; she was tied to a chair in front of Damien, along side Dr. Sciuridae. It was at this time that she became fully aware of her creation and history. Later she was forced to watch her friends fight her brothers, when Elliot, Ellen, and Nanase where victorious, Damien announced that he would have to deal with them personality, this was all Grace could take and her Lespuko side was fully awaken when she attacked Damien. She dominated the resulting battle due to her flameproof fur and anger, once Damien realized he had lost he attempted to take Grace out in a kamikaze attack, but she was protected by Nioi. Damien’s death would weight heavily on Grace, and she decided to reject her shape shifting abilities and remain fully human. She would remain depressed until Vladia rebuked her for feeling such guilt over a monster like Damien. Birthday Party Due to the events of the painted black arc, it was discovered that Grace’s 18th birthday was that Saturday. She decided that her party would consist of her close friends switching their genders for the night. During her party she would kiss a female Tedd in her male form, this greatly discomforted Tedd and he ran away, when she went to him, they had a talk about it and it was discovered the Grace’s sexual preferences where part human and part uryuom. She is not attracted to people in the same way as ordinary humans. Her sexual preference is based concepts and mental connections. Meaning she's attracted to Tedd, and only Tedd, no matter what form or gender he is. Going to school With Damien gone, and her brothers no longer chasing her, Grace was finally able to go to school, choosing to go to Moperville south, so she could be with Ellen. In order to explain her lack of social awareness, she told people that she was raised by and elderly lady and was sheltered most of her life. She was first quite nervous about meeting many new people and embarrassed about not understand how to function in a school; however once it was explained she managed to become quite happy, and then history class came. Once she read about World War 2, she was so overcome by emotion that she ran into the bathroom where she met Diane and cried with Rhoda. Once she had calmed down, she was taken into the principal office by Professor Raven, and almost put into a remedial class, until she proved she could learn, it was also at this time the Raven noticed something about her. Relationships Tedd Sarah Ellen Abilities Telekinesis Transformation Grace is extremely powerful, and at least some of her forms are fire resistant due to her being designed to kill Damien, but she is a pacifist, terrified of abusing her strength, and only uses her offensive capacity when her friends are in mortal peril. It appears that depending on her current transformation she goes through an abrupt change in weight, which did not occur until Tedd used the transformation gun on her, her power level also greatly fluctuates depending on her form. She is potentially, the most powerful character in the comic. Birth forms #Grace #Squirrel (Shade Tail) #Squirrel (non-anthropomorphic) Given forms #Cat #Jeremy #Claire (clone form) #Gillian Anderson (clone form) #Tedd (clone form) #Fox #Human form #Tedd (female) #Birthday Party (male) Legion forms #SCJ (Squirrel + Cat + Jeremy) #Claire + Squirrel #TG (Tedd + Grace) #Grace + Squirrel #Omega (Squirrel + Lespuko (angry)) #Omega (Squirrel + Lespuko (calm)) Alternates *General Shade Tail (Alpha Universe) - General Shade Tail is Lord Tedd's right-hand man, and may even be the driving force behind Lord Tedd's apparent corruption. He was created in the exact same way Grace was except with the blood of a strong human male instead of a recently deceased girl. *Grace (Oblivious Wand-Waving) - Grace is the same as she normally is, though has a different boyfriend - Sarah. Trivia *Thanks to her many filler appearances, Grace currently holds the lead in the overall ranking. **In terms of story appearances, Elliot still holds a small lead over her. *She really likes Toast and Coffee. *Grace was originally going to be a token female friend of Sarah's. *Grace has a teddy bear that appears in the main storyline, despite technically being a gift from EGS author Dan. Picture gallery Grace's Forms References Category:Main characters